


Just for Giggles

by They_Call_Me_Balthazar



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-24
Updated: 2014-04-24
Packaged: 2018-01-20 14:20:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1513664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/They_Call_Me_Balthazar/pseuds/They_Call_Me_Balthazar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Castiel needs to lighten up, Dean is there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just for Giggles

**Author's Note:**

> um....just a short little fic from a request

It had been a long week. Dean had dragged Cas into three hospitals in the past five days alone. Cas was not fully used to the fact that he can be hurt. They were sitting in the motel, waiting for Sam to come back with the food, when Dean looked over to the bandaged human sitting on the bed. Cas was staring at the wall, lost in thought.

Dean sighed, got up, and walked over. "Hey, I was thinking, when was the last time you had fun?" Cas looked up at Dean, "Dean, I have no time for fun." Dean huffed, "Everyone, has time for fun."

"Not me."

Dean stood up, "Well then I guess I'll have to help you with that."

He stood up and turned away. "How?" Cas asked, completely lost. "By doing THIS." Dean said as he turned back around with a stupid face.

Cas tilted his head, "By doing what?" Dean sighed, "You're supposed to laugh." Cas lowered his eyebrows, "Why?" Dean sat back down, "because it's funny, you laugh when things are funny."

"Well that face made you look stupid, not funny." Cas said. "Is that an insult?" Dean said, "Because you do not want to start that war. You won't win."

Castiel stood up, a dark look in his eyes, "I have fought in too many wars in my lifetime, I will never choose to start a war." Dean sighed, "No, that was a joke too. It's called 'sarcasm'. Sam and I use it all the time." Cas looked down, "oh."

"I'm gonna figure out how to make you laugh if it takes me all night." Dean promised.

Forty-six faces, twenty-four jokes, eleven references, and a one-man skit later, Dean was still miles away from making Cas laugh.

Cas had been seated in a chair for the whole ordeal, and after Dean had taken a minute to go to the bathroom, he decided to remove his coats and go lay on one of the beds. He did have the need for sleep now.

Dean walked out of the bathroom and laughed. "What?" Castiel saw no reason for laughter.

Dean looked away before talking, "Oh nothing just," he looked back and waggled his eyebrows, "getting in the mood are we?" He made a kissy face before turning away to get his laptop from the kitchen.

That's when he heard it. The most beautiful sound.

He turned back around, Cas was folded over in laughter. "What?" Dean swiveled around, "Is there something on my back?" He tried to get to his back but couldn't reach. He tried to look over his shoulder. "What is it?" Cas took a minute to stop laughing before he answered, "No, it was that face, the one you just made, it was funny."

Dean stopped, "You mean to say that 'the Brazilian water monkey face of a thousand tears' didn't make you laugh but _MY SEXY BED FACE_ made you laugh?" Cas nodded, tears still falling from his eyes, "Do it again."

Dean smirked, "I'm gonna need a sexy partner. Things like that don't come easy." Cas shifted over on the bed to make room for Dean.

"Okay."


End file.
